


A Crazy Adventure of Gaming Icons

by BobsAFloof



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Ratchet & Clank, Rayman (Video Games), Sly Cooper (Video Games), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Humor, I never thought i would utter the words Sly and rayman are a ship and im laughing, Just a really random story about some of your favourite video game characters, M/M, Pretty much in ours actually, Romance, Slice of Life, Takes place outside of the characters universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsAFloof/pseuds/BobsAFloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of famous video game characters want to broaden their audience and make themselves more popular. So they do the only logical thing: they form a boy band...and then things spiral into an insane adventure that no one will forget. Features Spyro/Elora, Crash/OC and Ratchet/Clank. Original characters featured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching up over coffee

Spyro sighed as he slumped on the table in front of him. He had just finished a long day at a fan convention, signing autographs and doing a panel. Even though it had been a while since he had his own game, he was still quite well remembered. Fans from far and wide to see the purple dragon wonder. And of course, the most asked question at his panel's Q and A was, when will there be a new Spyro game? Spyro never knew how to answer that question, because he didn't know himself. Oh, he loved his current loyal fans, but what he wouldn't give to be popular again. He respected his Skylander counterpart, who he sometimes visited for coffee to catch up on how the new series had been doing, but he still longed to have his own series back again. He fell asleep at the table, dreaming of the good old days of gem collecting, egg hunting, orb collecting and dragon saving. 

Across the way at another table, who's lineup still had a few people yet and was arguably way busier than Spyro's had been, was Crash Bandicoot's. He was signing the last of the few people in lines stuff. Unlike Spyro, he was quite satisfied with his life. He was getting remakes of his first three games (and, he wasn't told the details, but possibly a whole new game too.) As a result, he had way more fans than he did at recent conventions come. However, he was incredibly bored. The remakes weren't coming out for quite some time yet, and he wasn't currently needed for any work. What was he going to do with all that spare time? The same thing he always does? Bah! He signed the last autograph rather sloppily as he thought about this, the fan not seeming to care though as she happily walked away with it after, his thoughts taking over. He wanted something new in his life, something exciting. 

He leaned back in his chair and glanced at Spyro a few feet beside him. Crash couldn't help but giggle as Spyro's face was planted flat on the table, a loud snore coming from him. Him and Spyro hadn't seen each other for a long time, and were actually pretty good friends. This convention finally would give them the time to catch up, and Crash couldn't wait to tell him the good news about his remakes. Well, he was sure he already heard about them, but he wanted to gush about it to his friend so bad. He also wanted to express his boredom to him. There's no way Spyro didn't have free time, maybe they could do something fun together, go on a little adventure. 

Crash started to fall asleep too, still leaning back in his chair. They both dreamt about becoming more famous, more popular. Sure, they had gaming fans, but what about having MORE? 

They both woke up at the same time. Spyro's head shot up, a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. Crash looked at him and tried to supress a laugh, making Spyro wipe the drool away quickly, embarrased. Spyro got up and walked over to the orange bandicoot. He was looking forward to hanging out with him at the end of the day, and now he could. 

''Ready to go for coffee?'' asked Spyro.

Crash nodded and signed, ''Where are we going?'' 

Oh yes, Crash Bandicoot was completely silent, but his family and friends, including Spyro, understood his sign language. They never questioned why he never spoke; that was part of his character, after all. 

Spyro and Crash were soon at the cafe outside the building the covention had taken place in. Spyro gingerly sipped his latte as Crash slurped down his decaf. Considering Crash's already crazy energy, he stopped drinking too much caffeine a long time ago. Sometimes he would crave it, though he tried not to give in to temptation. 

The two of them had been talking about their lives so far, and as Crash was telling Spyro about his progress, he noticed Spyro looking a little sad. He signed to him asking what was wrong.

''Oh, no it's nothing...I'm happy for you buddy.'' Spyro tried to reassure him, but the smile he gave him couldn't fully cover up his look of disappointment. Crash urged him to talk to him, tell him what he was feeling. They were friends, he could tell him anything. 

Spyro sighed, finally letting out what he'd been trying to hold in as to not offend his friend, ''I mean, I know this may seem petty and, don't take it personally but, I'm disappointed that I'm CLEARLY not wanted like YOU are...'' 

Crash's ears went down, he was feeling a little guilty. Here he'd been, gushing about his milestone and Spyro had barely told him anything...because he didn't have anything to tell. 

Spyro fiddled with a spoon in his coffee, looking down at it and mumbled, ''Why haven't they asked me to star in a new game? Am I just...not cool anymore?'' 

Crash slammed his fist on the table, causing Spyro to look up at him in surprise. 

''You're more than cool! You're super cool! Just look at you, you're SPYRO THE DRAGON. Even the name is cool! Also, things aren't all bad. You have me, the rest of your friends and family, heck, you even have your girlfriend Elora!'' he signed to him passionately. 

Spyro smiled. ''You're right, you're right...I don't know what I'm complaining about. Pfft, I'm sure you never complain.''

Crash looked guilty again. Earlier he had been thinking about having a broader audience, when he already had a lot of fans and his career was starting to pick up again. Not that him dreaming was ''complaining'' per se, just, wanting to reach for the very top. He'd never admit it, but he was a little jealous of characters careers like Sonic's. But then again, Sonic had more than just his gamer fans because he didn't just have games; he had other media too. Still, when people think about Sonic, they think about the games first don't they? Even if they are non gamers. Crash shook the thought away. He shouldn't be selfish like that. He had more than enough in his life.

But he didn't want more than enough. He wanted MORE than more than enough. He wanted to climb that mountain, that mountain of success, and be at the very top. Why should there be an enough? 

Spyro snapped him out of his thoughts when he spoke again. ''Hey, you know, I was actually thinking of asking Elora to marry me. We have been dating for years, do you think its time we should tie the knot?'' 

Crash shrugged and signed, ''I don't know, I'm not good with romantic kind of stuff. The only solid girlfriend I ever had is Tawnia and, well, you know how that turned out.'' 

Spyro chuckled. ''Yeah, well, I guess I'm desperate enough that I'm asking you for advice then, huh?'' 

Crash pretended to be offended as he put his hand on his chest dramatically. ''How COULD you even say that? Why, I'm not THAT bad when it comes to that kind of stuff.'' 

Spyro and him shared a laugh. Ah, was it ever good to be hanging out like this again. They both forgot how much fun they had when they were together. Catching up, talking about their lives, and the good old days...but the more they talked about the good old days and the more nostalgic they got, the more they craved a new adventure. 

The universe was a funny thing though, and had a way of cooking up a hot mess of crazy; which little did they know, was about to hit them soon enough.


	2. A stupid suggestion

After coffee, Spyro brought Crash back to his hotel room. They were pretty tired so they didn't feel like doing much else. Spyro rented a cool action film to watch for the night and ordered room service. 

''I hope you like super hero movies!'' Spyro called over his shoulder as he put the movie in. 

Crash was browsing the internet, looking at youtube videos of cats. Yeah, call him easily entertained, but who doesn't like cat videos? Spyro peeked over Crash's shoulder to watch too.

''Awwww look at that one! His paws are soooo tiny!'' Spyro gushed. 

Suddenly Crash noticed the latest K-pop song from his favourite band. He didn't hesitate in clicking it and watching. 

''Hey, why'd you switch the video? What is this?'' asked Spyro, a little disappointed he turned off the cat video. 

Twelve stylishly dressed boys jumped out onto a stage, with bright lights and confetti. 

Spyro cocked his head to the side. ''You like this stuff?''

Crash nodded excitedly, his lolling tongue flopping. 

Spyro shrugged. ''I guess I'm not surprised. This song is kinda catchy, actually.'' 

The camera then showed the crowd. It was massive. A huge concert hall, completely filled out, with millions of screaming fans, young and old and of many different kinds of ethnicity. Spyro was in awe. He glanced at Crash. Did he have anything like that? Spyro was sure he himself couldn't possibly have that. Sure Crash had quite a happy and excited crowd at E3 earlier this year, but this was by far BIGGER. Like, SO much bigger. Spyro sighed dreamily. 

''Can you imagine being them?'' 

Crash's ears perked up, his fur bristling. 'Hold up' thought Crash. He turned excitedly to his friend, bouncing in his seat now, making excited noises. 

Spyro looked taken aback. ''What? What is it? You must really love this band. Or are you excited to watch the movie? Or knowing you, excited for dinner...'' 

Crash shook his head, pointing at the video on the computer screen then at the two of them. 

''What are you trying to say? That we look like them? First of all, they're human-''

Crash frowned, aggresively signing, ''No you grape coloured baffoon I'm saying we should do what they're doing!''

Spyro squinted. 'Grape coloured baffoon....?'

''Wait WHAT?'' exclaimed the purple dragon. 

''I see that look in your eye. You want a new adventure too.'' 

Spyro didn't think Crash was as longing for adventure as him, but he guessed it made sense he'd still be bored. He knew him well enough. Spyro felt a flutter of hope in his chest. But also, thinking, 'this is the silliest thing he's ever said, and he says some pretty silly things.' 

''Okay, one, you can't sing. I mean you can't even speak so...'' 

Crash crossed his arms. ''No I can't speak but, I can still make sounds, and I know how to turn them musical.'' 

''Okay great but, second, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! WE are NOT singers. I mean you can dance okay but I can't do jack! We're video game characters.'' 

Someone knocked on the hotel room door, saying ''room service! Your dinner is ready'' from the other side. Spyro tipped them and took the food in. Crash's eyes widened as he spotted a plate of donuts beside their dinner, running over to them at the speed of light and drooling over them as he was about to grab one. Spyro slapped his hand away. 

''That's for dessert.'' 

Crash grumbled. He grabbed a whole bunch and jumped on the bed with them, gobbling them up. 

''Right I forgot, no one can tell YOU what to do'' Spyro said, rolling his eyes. 

Spyro sat on the bed with his food, handing Crash his as well. Crash took it and ate it immediately. 'Seriously how does he do that?' Spyro thought as he turned on the movie. 

''Good joke though buddy. Us as pop stars. Ha! What a laugh...'' 

Crash looked at him, disappointed, signing ''It was just a suggestion.'' 

Spyro snorted. ''Can you imagine? A bunch of video game stars becoming a band? We could call ourselves the polygon duo, or, better yet, god dammit i didnt get that last item!'' 

They're chilling and having a good time was interuppted as Sonic burst through their wall, Amy on top of him holding him down ready to hit him with her hammer. Spyro and Crash stared. Sonic and Amy stared back awkwardly. 

''Uh....'' said Sonic, ''hi guys.'' 

Spyro and Crash waved. 

''Bye guys!'' yelled Sonic as he took the oppurtunity to run away.

''HEY!'' yelled Amy at him, ''I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!'' 

She glared at Spyro and Crash, eyes burning with rage. ''You. Distracted. Me.'' 

Crash and Spyro shared a frightened glance. Crash grabbed the rest of the food and Spyro, running out of there at the speed of light.


	3. A Hallway Tussle

Crash and Spyro were in the hotel lobby now, looking around.

''No sign of amy'' Spyro said, with a sigh of relief. That girl was scary. 

''No sign of Sonic either. You'd think because he's so fast he wouldn't have let her catch him in the first place'' Crash signed. 

Spyro laughed. ''Maybe he secretly likes it!'' 

The two decided to get some candy from the lobby's vending machines, Spyro getting a chocolate bar and Crash...spinning the other vending machine, knocking everything out of it. He picked up the whole pile of junk food, grinning gleefully. 

Spyro shook his head. ''Seriously? You're going to be the one paying for all that, got it?'' 

Crash chuckled. Yeah, he was probably going to forget to do that. 

A commotion could be heard from one of the hallways of the hotel. Crash and Spyro looked at each other. Yep, they were definitely checking that out. The two ran over to the hallway, Crash still trying to hang on to the pile of snacks but dropping some along the way. When they arrived, they saw their friend Rayman at their end of the hall, his fists clenched, and he was clearly in a battle stance. At the other end of the hallway was Sly Cooper, who had his staff poised, in a battle stance as well. Were they fighting?

Rayman threw a punch at Sly, but Sly blocked it with his staff. They both had a grin on their face, like they were enjoying it, but there was also huge tension. 

''Don't tell me these two are forming a rivalry...'' Spyro muttered. 

Crash had opened one of the bags of chips, eating and watching excitedly. He didn't care about his friends fighting immaturely like kids in a school yard, he loved watching drama unfold. 

Sly ran at Rayman with his cane, ready to swipe at Rayman, but Rayman flipped over him in the air, dodging it. The swipe almost hit Spyro in the head, but he lowered his head in time. The two fighting didn't seem to notice, however, as they stayed fixed on each other. Rayman looked over his shoulder, smirking at Sly. Sly grunted in frustration and ran at him again with the cane, this time successfully hitting Rayman in the face, knocking him backwards. Spyro and Crash winced as Rayman hit the ground with a thump. 

''Ouch'' signed Crash. 

''Yeah, ouch'' Spyro agreed. 

Sly spun his cane around, putting it on his back. He coyly leaned over Rayman. 

''What was that about being the strongest video game character? Yeah, I didn't think so'' said Sly, teasing Rayman about his win. 

Rayman growled, but didn't retaliate anymore. He simply got up and walked away. 

''Hmph. Poor sport...'' grumbled Sly. 

He turned around, looking surprised to see a gawking Spyro and Crash standing there. 

He sighed. ''Did you guys see all that?'' 

''Well, not ALL of it, we just came a minute ago, actually'' Spyro replied nervously. 

Crash went right up into Sly's face, signing aggresively, ''What the heck was that all about?!?! It was awesome but, why were you fighting in the first place????''

Sly sidestepped away from him. ''Uh...well, we were comparing fighting techniques, then next thing ya know, he's saying he's stronger than me. And well, I couldn't just let that go. I wanted to see if there was truth to that claim.'' 

''Well, you did win so, obviously it wasn't true...'' 

Sly shook his head. ''No, after fighting him, I could see just how strong he was. Just because I wore him down doesn't mean anything to me. Where his weakness lies is his clear intimidation by me. I mean, usually I'm the one intimidated by all the baddies I fight, but for once someone is intimidated of me. He's just...not handling it well.'' 

The three of them were walking and talking now, heading out of the hotel. 

Spyro cocked his head at Sly, looking confused. ''But, aren't you two friends? He shouldn't feel that way...''

Sly shrugged sheepishly. ''Well, we've only ever known who the other was and we do see each other sometimes, but we've never actually hung out or anything...until now. We just happened to be next to each other at our signing tables in the convention building so, naturally I was curious and we got to talking. I certainly didn't think it would lead to...that.'' 

They were outside the front of the hotel now, standing on the sidwalk amidst many people walking by. 

''So, I gotta go meet Bentley and Murray now but, I'd love to catch up with you two later. Would that be cool?''

''Well we have nothing to do right now, can we tag along?'' asked Spyro. 

Sly scratched his chin, thinking. ''Well, I don't see why not. Let's go, then.'' 

Crash and Spyro followed Sly down the street, Crash left with one more bag of candy, munching away. He offered Sly some, who took it gladly. He looked pretty hungry and probably hadn't had much to eat, most likely having been busy because of his panel and signing today. 

''So'' he began, ''what have you two been up to?'' 

''We've just been-'' 

Crash slapped his hand over Spyro's mouth, interrupting him. 

''WE'RE STARTING A BOY BAND!'' he signed. 

''MMMM?!?!'' came a mumbled protest of shock from Spyro.


	4. The Beginning of something that makes no sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit of the beginning of the song goes to ''Tomorrow'' from the play ''Annie.'' I think you all know it :3

Sly laughed and laughed and laughed. Tears were streaming from his eyes he laughed so hard. Spyro pushed Crash's hand from his mouth, growling at him. 

''NO WE ARE NOT!'' 

Sly tried to compose himself, but was still laughing uncontrollably. ''Aw come on Spyro! You guys could be the next EXO! HAHAHAHA!'' 

Crash crossed his arms sassily. ''Actually, i think we could. Maybe be even better!'' 

Sly's laughed turned into a silent one as he clutched his sides. ''This is better than a comedy movie! No, it IS a comedy movie!'' 

''We'll join in.'' a voice said from behind.

They all turned around, Sly having finally calmed down, now looking annoyed. 

It was Ratchet's voice, and he was with Clank. 

Sly walked up to them, arms crossed. ''You can't be serious.'' 

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other, then back to them. They both chuckled.

''Yeah, it does sound pretty silly, but...''

Clank finished his sentence for him. ''It would help raise money for our charity.''

Crash was absolutely glowing with joy now. He jumped up and down, clapping his hands, then ran over and gave them both a bear hug. 

''Okay, okay you can put us down! We know you're happy!'' 

Spyro's jaw was slacked wide, his pupils grew smaller in shock. ''I- I don't even...'' He slapped himself, ''No, no this isnt really happening!'' 

He ran up to Crash, shaking him by the shoulders like crazy. ''I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SING! DO ANY OF US KNOW?!?! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK, LET ALONE SING!'' 

Crash pouted, signing in reply, ''But I'm a great dancer. You can't deny that.'' 

Spyro looked at all of them, dumbfounded. ''So we're actually doing this?'' 

Ratchet nodded. ''If you want. I was just suggesting it would be helpful for us. We've been having trouble raising money, so we wanted to do a big charity event anyway. Maybe we can do a big charity tour.'' 

Sly raised his brow inquisitively. ''What is this charity of yours anyway?''

Clank spoke up, answering, ''The Unfortunate Children's Foundation. They help sick kids get the medicine and transplants they need.'' 

Sly smiled. ''Well, if it's for a good cause, no matter how bloody funny it sounds, I'll help. Only because I'd be helping your charity and I get to see Spyro sound like a dying moose.'' 

Spyro gritted his teeth. ''I think you have all lost your mind.'' 

Crash grinned, his tongue lolling, looking proud. ''I've always had my mind lost.'' 

Sly counted with his finger at all of them, including himself. ''I'm one...Spyro and Crash make three...you and clank make six...that might be enough. What can we all do?'' 

Ratchet raised his hand. ''I can play guitar, and Clank is a beautiful singer.'' 

Clank put his hands behind his back, rubbing his metal foot on the ground, looking a little flustered at the comment. ''Well I mean, I suppose I'm not bad...'' 

''We already know Crash can be a dancer, and I'm not a much of a singer myself, but i can play bass. So our lead singer should be...''

Everyone looked at Spyro. He looked at all of them in a panic. 

''....No. nononono nO'' 

Crash nodded excitedly. ''YES YES YES YES!'' 

''I TOLD you, I CANT sing!'' 

Sly shrugged. ''Well, why don't we be the judge of that?''

''Just make Clank the lead singer! Really!'' 

Ratchet shook his head. ''He gets pretty bad stage fright if he's the main center of attention when it comes to singing. He'd be better as your co singer.'' 

Clank nodded. ''Yes, it's true. I'd prefer that.'' 

Spyro rubbed his forehead with his claw, stressing. He wasn't fairing much better with the idea. He couldn't believe everyone was even going along with this, period. Talk about the wrong place at the wrong time. 

''Fine, I'll sing for you, just to prove that I'm not fit to be any sort of singer, got it?'' 

Everyone nodded in agreement, then stood, waiting for him to start. Crash could hardly contain himself he was so excited. He had heard Spyro sing before, when he didn't know he was there. Call him an eavesdropper, but...okay he kinda was one. He couldn't help it sometimes. He loved music, so he couldn't help it. And after hearing him that one time, Crash knew...

That he was actually one of the most fantastic singers he had ever heard. 

''The sun will come out...  
Tomorrow.  
Bet your bottom dollar that  
tomorrow  
There'll be sun.'' 

The groups eyes widened in shock. They all looked at each other, then at Crash, giving him the look of ''did you know he could sing?!?!'' 

Crash ignored them, fixated on his bestie, singing his heart out beautifully. He swayed to the rhythm; it was one of his favourite songs, too. 

This wasn't a boy band type song, but it was a good showcase of Spyro's gorgeous singing voice. How could he claim he was terrible? He was marvelous! Ah, but we all have our insecurities and doubts, don't we? 

After he finished the song, they were all talking at once to him, showering him with praise. 

''HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU CANT SING?'' Sly shouted, flailing his arms, ''YOU'RE INCREDIBLE!'' 

Ratchet and Clank were beaming at him. ''Yeah, you're amazing! You and Clank will harmonize perfectly together!'' 

Clank bowed. ''I'd be more than honoured to sing along such a voice as that.'' 

Crash gave Spyro a thumbs up. 

Spyro couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face. Well, he didn't really believe that he could be that good, but, if they said so...

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

For once in a long time, he felt really good. 

Maybe he needed this...maybe they all did.

''Wait wait!'' Crash signed quickly, interrupting their moment of excitement. 

They all looked at him expectantly. 

''What?'' asked Sly. 

''We need a drummer!''


	5. Loosey goosey

Everyone knew Sly could rock an electric keyboard excellently. Spyro was a surprisingly gorgeous singer, Clank, a great singer as well, but a little more shy about being the center of attention when it came to singing on a stage, so he was the co singer. Crash was their totally awesome and epic dancer, of course. Ratchet, the guitarist. So, who was to be their drummer? 

Rayman was at the local gym, punching a punching bag. Crash pointed out that Raymans limbless figure made him extra "loosey goosey" as he put it, so they figured, why not give it a shot? Sly and Spyro arrived at the gym.

"Pfft, i cant believe he comes here. This place isnt even that great. I bet he cant even-"

"Oh just stop" Spyro interrupted Sly, "honestly how did you two even start a rivalry? Truly baffling..."

Sly just huffed at that. 

The two looked around for the limbless hero, and finally found him, by himself, punching said punching bag. He was really going at it too, sweating and grunting. 

"Hoo boy. I guess if i was competitive id want to challenge him too-" commented Spyro as he turned to look at Sly. But Sly looked really tense all the sudden, and...a little nervous. But not intimidated. Wait was he drooling?

Spyro did a double take. He was definitely turning a bit red. 

Wait...

Spyro facepalmed and tried his very darnedest to hold back a laugh. Oh no... 

Rayman glanced at Sly and was clearly not expecting to see him there as the punching bag hit him in the face knocking him over. The two ran over to him. Sly held his hand out to help him out. 

Rayman hesitated before taking it but reluctantly accepted the help. He dusted himself off, looking embarrassed. 

Rayman cleared his throat. "So what are you two doing here? How did you know i was here?"

"We asked Globox" said Spyro.

"Ah, course...he would tell you wouldnt he? Aye ye yeesh...well, what do you guys want?"

Sly apparently had his composure back as he chuckled, arms crossed and a sassy look displayed on his face. 

"We got an AMAZING offer for you. Like, seriously, a completely INCREDIBLE once in a lifetime opportunity, truly" said Sly. 

Rayman raised a brow. "Im not liking the teasing in your voice..." 

Spyro got straight to the point. "Can you play the drums?"

Rayman shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"We need a drummer...for the boy band we're forming."

Rayman froze. His look of confusion soon twisted to uncontrollable laughter. Seriously, why was this so funny to everyone? (Because it totally is, duh.) 

Spyro stared at him blankly, not even impressed by that reaction anymore at this point. 

Rayman wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. Spyro looked him dead in the eye.

"Oh wait, youre serious." 

Spyro nodded.

Rayman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, so, one, why are you coming to me and, two, why? Just...why?" 

Spyro sat down and began gingerly licking his paw casually. 

"Because, Crash was bored, Ratchet and Clank need money for their charity and, as for picking you, youre floaty hands are so loose, and yet you still have so much control of them at the same time, it makes you ideal for drumming."

Rayman wasnt going to lie. That did sound cool. He thought about drumming sometimes. Even fantasized a little bit, dreaming of being a famous drummer. But there was one problem.

"Id love to help you guys but, I've never touched a drum set in my life." 

Sly patted him on the back. "Dont worry, just give it a try. And if all else fails, you can carry our equipment around!" 

Rayman growled, pushing Slys hand away from him. He looked at Spyro, who was begging him with those big ol dragon puppy eyes. Dammit.

"Fine. When do we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not throwing in a surprise crossover ship i dont know what youre talking about


	6. How to begin?

Spyro realized they needed someone who was a good, organized planner to join their team. So he invited Elora. He couldn't think of anyone better suited as event planner! The group sat together around a table in the food court at the local shopping mall.  
It wasn't too crowded so they didn't get anyone bugging them. 'We'll have to gather at me and Elora's new apartment next time.' thought Spyro. Thinking about the fact they were moving in together soon made him all giddy. It was their next big step. And  
then, maybe...? He shook his head. That's too much at once. Even though they've been dating for years and he did think about asking her to marry him, he still was unsure whether it was the right time. Discussions about their relationship and new apartment  
would have to wait until later. For now, they needed to decide a course of action. 

Elora had a pen and paper handy. He clicked the pen thoughtfully, her tongue sticking out as she was trying to design band outfits for them. Now, she was a great planner, but as for a great artist? Well...

She smiled excitedly as she held up the paper. It showed a very scribbly set of what was supposed to be completely sparkly jackets and pants. 

''How about something like this?'' she asked the group.

Spyro's mouth gaped: ''Uhhhhh well, it's...uh....it's very flashy, honey. I like it don't get me wrong just maybe less...sparkle?'' 

Elora looked at her design thoughtfully. ''Hmmm...but I kinda like the sparkle. What's wrong with a little flash?'' 

Spyro rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to say. ''Uh...''

Sly was clearly extremely amused and holding back a laugh. Was this whole thing just a joke to him? Probably...Spyro wondered why he even bothered agreeing to this, but then remembered Sly would do something like this for a good cause. 

Rayman shook his head and was blunt. ''That isn't going to work. And you know it isn't.'' 

Elora frowned at him. 

Rayman sighed. ''But uh...what does everyone else think?''

Sly chuckled. ''I think, we should ALL wear different coloured sparkly, glittery outfits. It's perfect! I'll wear blue, Spyro will wear orange, Crash will wear purple; see the irony in that? And Clank will wear yellow while Ratchet wears silver, and you'll wear white with polka dots.'' 

''Wait why am I wearing polka dots?'' 

''Cause you're a clown in my eyes!'' Sly exclaimed, bursting out laughing. 

Rayman scowled, mumbling something no one could quite comprehend, but guessed it was something with a swear word. 

Crash signed, ''I like the idea of sparkly outfits, personally! And I like Sly's colour coordination for them! But, maybe not polka dots for Rayman...how bout red?'' 

Rayman lit up a bit. ''Red is...random but, for some reason I think I feel I'd be okay in that. But do we really need sparkles?''

Elora took out the crayons to colour. Everyone looked over her shoulder at them.

''How about...'' she finished fully colouring in new designs, ''just like that? See how shiny that is? Maybe shiny outfits will be less goofy than glitter.'' 

Spyro smiled. ''I actually think that'll be great. Thanks hon!'' 

Elora beamed. ''My pleasure!'' 

Clank whispered to Ratchet, ''I thought she was just going to be our event planner, not designer?''

Ratchet shrugged, replying, ''just let her have this.'' 

Spyro clasped his hands together. ''Alright! So we're all in agreement on that, now, how about planning our first actual concert? Like, where will it take place, and when? And how many people will we be expecting?'' 

Elora shook her head. ''Listen, darling, you're talking like you'll be the only band performing in one concert. You're going to have to be signed up with other boy bands. If you had a ton of songs to perform I'd say, sure why not, but lets face it, we're only going to have one to start out with. How about we start by opening for someone's show?'' 

Spyro frowned. ''I guess.''

Elora tsked at him, scolding him, ''don't look so glum now! You may be famous in the video game world but in the boy band world there are BILLIONS of people who don't know who you are. If you were Mario or Sonic maybe...hey why didn't you ask one of them to join your band?'' 

''We're not really close friends with them. It would be weird, wouldn't it?'' asked Spyro.

Everyone shrugged. But by the looks on all their faces, they were all thinking the same thing, 'damn we really should have asked them for help with publicity.' 

''Well it doesn't matter, we're all together and we're good enough. Besides, Mario and Sonic probably have a full enough plate as it is, what with their big new games in production and all. Wait, speaking of that,'' Spyro turned to Crash, ''yours is too! How are you ever going to have time for this?''

Crash shrugged. ''I'm not worried, I can take a break for a while. Besides it's pretty much done anyway, it's coming out in a few months!'' 

Spyro had a hard time believing him and knew he was probably slacking off, but he decided not to pester any further. 

He turned to Elora again. ''So, what do you have in mind for us then?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post as often as I can. I need the writing practice honestly lol. And this is too fun to stop


	7. Writing a Song

The gang supposed the most logical next step to take, was to write their song. Elora was handling finding a band for them to open for and getting the outfits together, so they didn't have to worry about that.   
Crash invited everyone to come back to his hotel room. He recommended listening to different k-pop songs on his laptop, as he felt it would be the best inspiration. Spyro recommended also listening to boy bands like  
5ive and Nsync, which nobody argued with. Everyone agreed however, no One Direction. Not to say they thought it was bad, just, uh....

ANYWAYS 

Crash opened up his laptop, playing a song by BTS, ''Am I Wrong.'' 

Crash started dancing immediately. Spyro laughed. Boy did that bandicoot love k-pop. But still, it was quite catchy. Not bad inspiration. Even Spyro was bobbing his head to it, and looking at everyone else, they were too.  
Rayman was trying not to look like he was enjoying it, but he couldn't stop his foot from tapping to the beat. Sly glanced at him in that sly way of his (see fitting name right) and grabbed him and spun him around.

''HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-'' Rayman tried to protest but Sly kept dancing around him.

''Come on, loosen up. We're all gonna have to dance on stage at some point, right?'' 

''I thought I was the designated dancer?'' asked Crash, a little offended. 

Sly shrugged. ''We talk like we'll be dealing with instruments, but look at the music video. None of them are. This isn't a band band, its a boy band. So we'll just be dancing and singing.'' 

Crash sighed. ''I guess you're right. So, we don't have to worry about instruments, then?''

Rayman growled. ''I thought. The whole point of getting me. Was to play the drums.'' 

Spyro looked nervous. He didn't want anyone to leave, they had the perfect amount of people! 

''B-but uh, you're so loose you'll still be a great dancer? Maybe you can perform cool stunts to the audience!'' 

Rayman looked thoughtful for a moment. ''Yeah, I guess I can come up with something. Though I was sort of looking forward to playing the drums...'' 

Sly scoffed at him, replying coyly, ''You can dance with me, buddy boy.'' 

Rayman blushed, not acknowledging that remark. But not DENYING it... 

Spyro cleared his throat, cutting through their tension. 

''Anyways, song lyrics. We need song lyrics. And a title...'' 

Crash bounced excitedly. ''How about, Cornrect? eh? EHHHHH'' 

Spyro slapped down his hands before he could sign anymore. ''NO NO NO'' 

Ratchet whispered to Clank, ''is there an inside joke I don't know about?'' 

Clank nodded. ''Probably.'' 

Crash shrugged. He put on his best thinking face again as he let himself go deep in thought. It didn't look like anybody else was bothering to try to come up with something as they all looked at Crash  
expectantly. 

Spyro spoke up again, ''Well, to make this easier, it should be a love song.'' 

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other, smiling. 

''We can rock that'' said Ratchet. 

''Awwww you guys are too much!'' cooed Sly. 

''How long have you guys been dating for anyway?'' asked Spyro.

Ratchet looked like he had to think about that. 

''Hmmm...it's been a while, maybe like, 5, 6 year-'' 

''Exactly 5 years, 27 days'' Clank interrupted. 

Ratchet looked at him, surprised. Yeah, of course he'd know that. Even though they've known each other for so long, Clank never ceased to amaze him. 

Spyro smiled. He was happy for them. Soon they'd probably end up getting engaged, if Clank agreed to that sort of thing. He didn't know if Clank understood the conventions like that. It hit Spyro though, that him and  
Elora had been dating for way longer, and they still weren't married. Spyro was sure he wanted to propose but he just...why couldn't he muster up the courage...

Crash snapped his fingers in Spyro's face. Spyro shook his head. He let his thoughts wander off again about this. He had to drop it for now, and focus on the task at hand. 

''Sorry I was just...thinking...'' 

''Did you come up with a song?'' asked Crash. 

''Yeah, uh, no no. See I thought I had something but, it wasn't really good enough-'' 

''We are literally getting nowhere right now. We're just a group of guys sitting in a hotel room listening to a play list of korean pop, watching Crash most likely thinking about nothing'' Rayman complained. 

''Hey hey hey! Ok I did have an idea but purple mc no fun here shot it down!'' Crash shot back. He could sure sign aggresively when he wanted to. 

Rayman grumbled, barely audible. ''I might have an idea...'' 

Sly leaned in, putting his hand to his ear mockingly. ''Huh? What was that? Didn't catch that~'' 

''He said he might have an idea'' informed Crash. 

Everyone looked at him, surprised. 

''What? Can't any of you read lips?'' 

Spyro took out a pen and notepad. ''Great! What is it?'' 

Rayman looked at Sly, a blush forming again, then back at the rest of them. They looked at him curiously. 

''It's... a love song. About a guy, who doesn't know how to handle his crush on his friend...who is also his rival...'' 

Sly looked puzzled. Well that sounded familiar. But he couldn't possibly be referring to...

''Ah, see, now we're getting somewhere!'' Spyro wrote down Rayman's idea.

He looked up at him again. ''Okay, so what is it called?'' 

Rayman shifted uncomfortably. What was he thinking? Opening his big mouth like that...Sly was gonna figure it out for sure now. Well, no going back...

''I'll Fight You Forever.'' 

He glanced at Sly when he said this, but he must not have noticed. Though, he could have sworn he saw a twinkle of something in his eye... 

Spyro wrote down the title excitedly. ''That's great! Plus it's all we got right now so...whatever! It works, I like it! Now for the lyrics! Surely since it's your song idea, you have some lyrics, Ray?'' 

Rayman cupped his face in his hands. ''Oh boy...maybe you guys could help with that part, this is already embarrasing enough...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may neglect this fic sometimes but I will always come back to it eventually. I hated it when other authors did that, but now I understand the struggle, sigh...


	8. First Performance

With luck, Elora had found a band's concert they could open for. A band called "The Backstreet Katz" and they were pretty much just the cat version of you know who, which she thought was funny.

The gaming group could care less though, they were ecstatic to do their first performance, and then maybe, if this went well, they would be going on tour, and make enough money for their charity goal. Though Elora happily informed them they'd still be earning a fair amount for it tonight, so either way it wasn't bad. 

They completed their first song the night before, and they were now waiting backstage to begin. Spyro paced back and forth nervously; how would everyone like the song? The gang all agreed on it and it seemed pretty solid, but still, it was no pop masterpiece, was it? 

He was also worried their outfits were too flashy. They were all wearing shiny jumpsuits; Sly's was blue, Rayman's was yellow, Ratchet wore silver as Clank wore black (it was hard making a suit to fit a tiny robot too, but Elora managed,) Crash wore purple while Spyro wore orange; they thought it would be cool to wear opposites. Well the audience would have to look past it and just enjoy the music, because they were surprisingly comfortable and they weren't about to give that up. 

Elora clapped excitedly as she bounded backstage. "Its almost time for you guys to go on! This is so exciting! Aww, and you guys look amazing!" 

Spyro walked over to his faun girlfriend, giving her a shy smile, asking, "including me too, right?" 

Elora pat the top of his head embarrassingly, replying, "Of course sweetie, you're always adorable." 

It always annoyed him when she did that. It was kind of insulting, even if she was just teasing him, she did it all the time. Other people might be okay with that, but he wasn't; generally dragons weren't appreciative of that as it made them feel like pets. He would have to explain that to her later. 

Spyro cleared his throat. "Anyways, is everyone ready to begin?" 

Crash jumped up and down; Spyro had never seen him so excited.

"I CAN BARELY BREATHE" Crash signed, "AND NOT BECAUSE OF THE SUIT!! THIS IS JUST SO...WOW!" 

Rayman looked uncomfortable as Sly glared at him mischeviously.

"Oh, we're ready. Listen Ray, your song is great, don't worry." 

Rayman sighed. "This is gonna be humiliating, I just know it."

Sly winked at him. "Dont worry, I'll be up there with ya! Nothing can go wrong with me around."

Rayman rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure about that..." 

Weirdly enough, Ratchet looked extremely nervous. Clank looked fine, and didn't seem to realize Ratchet's high tension. Spyro was tempted to ask him what was up, until someone peeked from the stage curtain. 

"Alright folks, its time for you to go on. Good luck," the guy said as he disappeared behind the curtain again. 

"Okay gang! Is everyone ready? Remember our rehearsals and the routine and everyone will do awesome, alright?" said Spyro. 

Crash of course nodded with much enthusiasm, Sly and Clank gave a thumbs up, Rayman just huffed, still embarrassed about his song and Ratchet didn't respond, continuing to stare off into space, nervously. 

Spyro snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Ratchet! You good? Come on get with it, it will be fine, you're a great dancer!" 

Ratchet shook his head. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm not worried about that, I...just, don't worry, I'm ready, I'm fine..."

Spyro wasn't convinced but that didn't matter right now, it was time to go on. 

He took a deep breath. "Okay...lets do this!" 

"No turning back" Clank said.

"Oh boy..." Ratchet muttered to himself. 

"Okay so first, we all remember-"

"-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Crash sounded at the top of his lungs; he may have been mute in regular conversation but boy could he howl. 

Before anyone could stop him, he had already surfed into the crowd as the music started. The crowd was eating it up though, so they decided to just roll with it. 

Spyro laughed. "I guess we'll just go all in." 

Everyone else joined Crash on stage as he returned from his crowd surf. The beat still going, Crash and Ratchet started dancing with ease, Crash's tongue lolling out all the while. Spyro swayed to the beat, ready to begin singing with Clank and Sly. He snuck a glance at Ratchet. He didn't seem nervous about this...so what was he so tense about before? 

Spyro and Clank began singing,

"It looks like we're at it again!  
We fight and fight it never ends!"

Rayman sighed as he stepped up, shoulders hunched (wait...shoulders? ah use your imagination,) clearly not looking amused, but the audience didn't seem to care, in fact a few girls in the front row were giggling madly. Rayman noticed this and groaned. 

"Why me..." he whispered to himself. 

Rayman joined in their singing, 

"How can I end this battle with you?" 

He actually sounded really good, and people in the crowd went wild; a shocking amount of people screeching like crazy, love struck by him. Well, what can we say? He's the Rayman 3 model Rayman! 

"But if it cant end..."

Rayman was singing his solo part now,

"...then I don't want it to."

He appeared to have loosened up, and looked intensely at Sly as he sang this. Sly was definitely caught off guard and tried to keep himself composed as he kept dancing. 

Sly stopped dancing as Rayman walked toward him. Everyone else kept singing and dancing but looked at them with gritted teeth. What was he doing?!?! 

He sang, approaching him,

"this isn't really a fight, it's just us, covering up, covering up the truth." 

"The truth...?" Spyro and Clank sang, it almost forming questioningly at Raymans' actions. 

The crowd was having a blast. This was probably going to be better than the Katz actual concert tonight! Whether they thought it was a skit or real, they were eating it up...because hey, they happened to be all huge gamers...and shippers. 

Rayman cupped Sly's face in his hands and leaned in. The gang gasped, shocked as the audience gasped in joy. 

Oh.

My.

God.

Sly's eyes widened, but after a second of realizing what was happening, he gladly leaned into the kiss. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the crowd SCREAMED so LOUDLY that Spyro thought his ear drums were going to explode, he couldnt even hear the music over this anymore. What the HELL is happening...?

Rayman pulled away and stepped back. Sly didn't look the least bit unhappy, in fact he was grinning. 

But Rayman decided he would take the drama queen route as he marched off the stage, leaving behind a confused Sly...well, a confused everyone. The crowd however, still didnt care, and loved every bit of this as they continued cheering. 

Before they knew it the song was over. It all happened so fast because of that little...distraction. Sly had ran after Rayman at full speed, leaving the rest of the gang on stage. Crash was the only one who had no idea what just happened and body slammed off the stage, but because the crowd had become distracted too, they forgot to catch him. Oops. 

He was totally fine though of course as he gave a thumbs up. 

Spyro shrugged as he lead the final bow, thanking everyone for coming and to enjoy the rest of the show. 

He couldnt believe it. The crowd was cheering loud and proud...for them. Crash and Clank looked on in awe as well. They'd have to find Sly and Rayman later to let them know how well they did. 

Wait...what was Ratchet...

Ratchet was kneeling down beside clank, holding a little box and shaking. Wow just like that, huh? 

The crowd went silent for the first time that night. 

'Why was this all happening at once...' Spyro thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know and who gives a donut muncher


	9. After the First Performance

The crowd had gone wild. Spyro couldn't believe it, but they loved them. But the crowd went even more wild when Ratchet got on one knee. Hoo boy...

''Clank...I...wow this is probably the worst time to do it considering what just happened, but, this was my plan and i'm not about to stop...''

Clank looked at him in shock, but was clearly ecstatic, telling by the way his eyes glimmered. Spyro was still kind of shell shocked by...well, everything, even this, but he still had to smile a big goofy smile at the loving union of his friends before them. Because yes, of course Clank said yes. 

Clank stopped Ratchet with a kiss. The crowd exploded, which Spyro could swear made his ear drums also explode. Jesus murphy... 

''Ratchet, of course it's a yes. Actually, I've been waiting for this.''

''Y-you have?'' stammered Ratchet.

''Yes...in fact...'' 

Clank pulled a box out of his own pocket. 

Ratchet looked at it in surprise. ''You...were going to...?''

Clank shrugged. ''Oops.'' 

The crowd shrieked and Spyro could have sworn half of them fainted. Crash was clapping excitedly, tears forming in his eyes and then...Spyro noticed Crash had glanced at him for a second with a weird look on his face. Huh...weird. He wasn't going to bother pressing on that. 

Spyro interrupted the happy couple. ''Congratulations you guys, we're really happy for you. But uh, we really should go find Sly and Rayman now.'' 

As the group jumped off stage to follow Sly, who was chasing after Rayman, a ton of people complimented them. Telling them ''You guys are amazing!'' ''You guys rock!'' it was all so overwhelming and heartwarming to hear. The crowd was so huge Sly hadn't even made it through yet. A couple girls stopped Sly before he could get through the exit doors. 

''Oh my god like, you were the hottest up there. Rayman is pretty hot, but you are by far the hottest! Can we get your autograph?'' one of the girls asked.

''And maybe...your number?'' the other asked sheepishly.

Sly wasn't paying attention as he plowed right through them and out the exit doors.

''Sorry about that'' apologized Spyro, ''he's...in love, I guess? Anyways, I can sign for you!'' 

The one girl shrugged, responding ''sure, why not'' and let him sign their t-shirts. 

As the rest of the group exited as well into the brightly lit hallway, which kind of stunned them considering how dark it was in the crowd, one girl said to the other girl ''Um, did you not see him kiss him? Asking for his number, come on!'' 

They continued to run after Sly down the hallways of the concert hall. Rayman was nowhere to be found. Everything was hopeless. He-

Before they could continue to run down the hall they were currently running down, Crash had stopped and looked down the one adjacent to it, pointing. 

''Sly!'' Spyro yelled after him to stop him, ''he's...getting pretzels...''

Yeah, he was. He was staring at the vending machine as he waited for his pretzels to come down. He had a far off look in his eyes. Sadly, the pretzels got suck in the metal twisty thing in the vending machine.

Rayman growled. ''Oh you gotta be kidding me...''

He hit his fist against the vending machine. ''Come on!'' 

The pretzels still wouldn't budge.

''FOR GODS SAKE! ARGHHH!''

He broke the vending machine with his extremely strong punch of rage. Spyro and Crash stared. 

''...Okay, whatever.'' He grabbed his bag of pretzels and sat on one of the chairs beside the vending machine.

Spyro sighed as he walked up to him, Crash following. 

Rayman ripped the pretzel bag open with ease, no surprise there, downing the pretzels like they were water. His crunching could probably be heard from a mile away he was so on edge. 

''Hey buddy...'' greeted Spyro. 

Rayman quickly swallowed. ''Go away.'' 

''Do you need a hug?'' Crash signed. 

Rayman growled, making Crash back away. Nope, no hug. 

''Do you wanna talk about this?'' 

Rayman swallowed some more. ''Nope.'' 

Sly was now approaching, slowly, down the hall. Rayman glanced at him but quickly got back to his pretzels, burying his face in the bag. 

''Rayman...'' 

Rayman stopped. He looked up. Sly was now in front of him. He didn't know what to say. 

Rayman didn't say anything either. They just kind of stared at each other for a solid few minutes in silence. 

''What's happening...'' Crash signed to Spyro.

''Didn't you know? It's the typical french fry and raccoon mating ritual'' Spyro responded with sarcasm. 

Rayman finished the last of his pretzels, throwing the empty bag in the trash can beside him and stood up, getting closer to Sly. 

Rayman's voice was barely a whisper. ''I'm sorry...''

Sly waited patiently for him to say more. But he didn't say more. He was kissing him again. 

Crash tried to take a picture with his smartphone, but Spyro swiped it away from him with his paw. ''No, bad.'' 

When Rayman pulled away, Sly looked even more confused. He wasn't sure if Carmelita was even this confusing. 

''I'm...not used to feelings this intense...besides, I thought you did it just to please the crowd, but seeing your face now...''

Rayman smiled. ''...that's not the case, is it?''

Sly smiled back, grabbing his hand, rubbing it gingerly with his thumb. 

''Yeah, no. I mean this. One hundred percent. And...I think we should start with a proper date?'' 

Rayman nodded. ''I'd like that.'' 

Spyro and Crash both breathed a sigh of relief. They were just a tad worried that this might have ended a little ugly, resulting in the band breaking up, and they didn't want that especially when they had just begun. 

''Now that this is settled, we should-'' 

Wait...Ratchet and Clank weren't with them.

''Oh...I guess we kind of just, left them on the stage, didn't we? I thought they'd follow us'' said Spyro. 

Meanwhile, back on the stage, the main band that was supposed to play was late, and Ratchet and Clank were still there. Spyro, Crash, Sly and Rayman had come back to the crowd waving lighters, because...

''AND IIIIIIIIIIIIii''

''Will always love youuuuuu!'' 

Ratchet and Clank were singing ''I Will Always Love You'' by Whitney Houston. And Ratchet sounded terrible. 

''MY DARRRRRRRrrrRRRLINGGGG, YOUUUUU'' 

Clank winced. The crowd was laughing. This probably was going to set Ratchet's band reputation as ''the one who is always a meme.'' 

Sly, still holding Rayman's hand, dragged him into the crowd. ''PARTYYYYYY!'' 

Spyro and Crash looked at each other, laughing. This was gonna be a fun night. Afterall, they had to stay and enjoy the rest of the concert, right? At least, enjoy these two for now until the main band arrives. But nobody seemed to care where they were, because now, this ragtag group of video game characters had made themselves the true stars of the evening. What started as something just for charity was about to grow into something far bigger than they could have ever imagined. 

''Let's dance! I know we already did when we performed, but I'm ready to get my freak on more!'' signed Crash excitedly. 

Spyro was actually pretty tired and lagged behind for a bit. ''I'll catch up with you.'' 

As Crash spun off into the crowd, almost knocking people over with the pure power behind his spin, Spyro started thinking. He thought, as he watched Crash bust some slick dance moves...no, no no. Don't overthink this, Spyro. It's silly. You know it is, you shouldn't press him on this; but it looked almost...sad.

What WAS that look for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A band they is, a band they are, dawg. Things are about to get kooky.


	10. Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't gotten back to this in a while, and if i dont keep it going, it will never get done. There's so much fluff and junk that I could get through honestly. Therefore, I'm taking a different approach and skipping ahead.

Years had passed since the group formed their boy band. They successfully raised money for their charities; loads of it. The first group of video game character to ever form a band and they did it; they were number one on the charts. So they decided to keep doing it. Why not? It was entertaining and they loved it! It brought them closer together as friends...no, it brought them together as a family. 

Now, the gang were preparing for their last show ever. They had saved up more than enough money, and now that Spyro was back with a new game, he had too much work to do to keep up with running a band anyway. They were gonna miss being a band, and sure, would probably get back together for reunion shows once in a while, but they couldn't be happier continuing to do what they were meant to do: video games. Spyro needed the good news that he was finally wanted back in the game (literally). Considering he was still getting over a very bad break-up with Elora.

He had proposed to her in Winter Tundra, at the top of the stairs of the castle. It was perfect in every way. Except, she said no.

Spyro had never been more heartbroken in his life. He thought they were at that point; they had been dating for years and years! 

''I...'' he sadly got up from kneeling (how do four legged creatures kneel? i guess they just bow, idk use your imagination), ''...n-no?''

Elora couldn't stop the tears from coming now. ''Spyro...I'm so sorry...I love you, always have, always will, but...I realize, it's only platonic. You're like a brother to me and I just...I tried looking past that, tried looking for something more but it's...just not there.'' 

Spyro was starting to cry now too. They were together all this time, and now it was ending? 

As heartbreaking as this was, he needed to hear an explanation from her. It didn't look like this was any easier for her than it was for him. He wasn't going to hold anything against her; they were the best of friends, family.

''Have you...ever truly had romantic feelings for me?'' asked Spyro, choking back the tears now. 

Elora shook her head, then wiped tears off her cheek with her arm. ''No...I have never felt true romantic feelings for anyone...because I can't.''

Spyro looked at her in shock. Oh. His look of shock quickly turned into one of understanding. 

''So you're...aromantic?''

Elora nodded, burying her face in her arms. 

Spyro looked across at the winter view. Peaceful. Quiet. And a place he probably wasn't going to come back to for a very, very long time. 

The purple dragon had never experienced such heartbreak before. That was a year ago now, but it still felt fresh. Of course he wasn't going to be over it yet, they were dating for many years. He hadn't talked to Elora since, and she understood that it was just too upsetting for him, even if he respected how she felt and would never blame her for anything...it still hurt...oh so much. He wondered if she was going to come see their final show; she was friends with all of them, after all. Spyro sighed. No, it would definitely be too awkward. He hoped their friendship could get back on track...if this ruined their friendship, that would be the worst heartbreak of all. 

''You okay buddy?'' Crash signed at him.

Spyro smiled. Good ol Crash. Always someone he could count on being there for him. 

''Yeah, I'm fine, just...thinking. Anyways, is the stage all set for tonight?'' 

Crash nodded as he took a bite of the donut he was holding. Where was he getting all this food....

''Yeah. Ratchet is just setting up the laser lights. It's gonna be the best looking stage yet! We had a lot of money leftover to use on this.'' 

It was true, they were making bucket loads. Their charities couldn't be happier. Best of all, it was putting these video game characters some may not have thought about in a while back in the limelight. It sounded like Rayman may have an offer given to him soon too. He deserved it, it's been a while since his last big game. This one last performance was sure to be the best yet, they were going to make sure of that; go out with a bang, they say. 

Sly and Rayman were watching TV. They were staying in the fanciest hotel yet, here to perform in New York. The TV was a huge flat-screen, with excellent quality and surround sound. So of course, Sly and Rayman loved it...Crash too, but mostly these two. They were quite the entertainment nerds. Currently, they were watching the news, which was weird since they usually loved watching whatever action movie they could find playing. 

BREAKING NEWS popped up urgently on the screen. 

''A pink hedgehog by the name of Amy has been causing damage all across the country, and is now in New York city. Please be on the look out for her. Here is a photo...'' the news anchor spoke, as a photo of Amy Rose was shown on the screen. 

Rayman pointed at her picture. ''Has she been chasing Sonic this whole time? Is that what's going on?''

''Destroying everything in her path just to get to him? What the heck did he do this time?'' Sly commented. 

Spyro and Crash sat down with them to watch. Any drama they've had during their time as a band probably didn't compare to whatever drama Sonic and Amy have concocted...mostly Amy. Not that Sonic couldn't be a drama queen too, but...

A picture of Sonic was then shown, as the news anchor spoke again. ''And this is a photo of the hedgehog she is chasing. He was last seen running away from her, running all over Central Park. He was seen heading towards the zoo, but no one has seen him since. If anyone has seen either of these hedgehogs, please inform the police immediately.'' 

Spyro raised his brow, questioningly. ''So let me get this straight, for years she has been chasing him like this.''

Sly turned to look at Spyro, replying, ''Yes, but only recently has it gotten progressively worse. He must have done or said something to really upset her.'' 

Rayman rolled his eyes and let out a snort of annoyance. ''Pfft, I can only imagine the stupid things that have come out of that hedgehog's mouth...''

Just then, Ratchet and Clank came in. Clank had gone somewhere private to practice his singing, though to be honest no one thought he needed to; he was a spectacular singer already, and there was no doubt he had natural talent. Nobody was going to argue with him though, because if private practice would help him to at least feel better or calm his nerves, then why not?

''Well, is the stage ready?'' asked Spyro.

Ratchet nodded excitedly. ''We're all set for tonight! We should start doing dance warm-ups...'' 

Crash lit up at that. If it involved dancing, he was all for it (which is why forming a boy band probably really excited him in the first place).

Everyone stood up from where they were sitting.

''Great! Then lets get started.''


	11. The Final Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end  
> …?

The group practiced for hours on their dance choreography, making sure it was perfection. Well, as close to perfection as it could get anyway. Crash made sure they watched lots of youtube videos of his favourite kpop bands and their dance routines to give them some ideas. Then the singers practiced their singing- Clank practicing alone in the hotel room while the others practiced on the stage. Every few minutes Ratchet desperately wanted to check up on him, and the group assured him that he was gonna be fine. Ratchet and Clank had a peaceful, quiet wedding with just family and friends, including the group members, a couple years earlier, and really, nothing changed between the two of them. They were still great partners and the best of friends, with the added bonus of a blossomed romance, now with the title of husbands.

Spyro sighed. He was so happy for them, but it also made him think about how that could have been him and Elora. Why didn't he see it? Why couldn't he have paid enough attention to notice how she was really feeling? But then again, maybe it was something that took her a long time to figure out. He breathed deeply. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking so negatively. Its just one of those things in life. And most importantly, Elora will always be your friend...right? Spyro had been too uncomfortable to see her in a while, but now he missed her- as the friend that she always had been. Maybe she would show up at the concert tonight. 

''Alright guys, that's a wrap! I think we are all set for the concert tonight'' announced Spyro, ''we are ready!''

Just as they stopped, Clank came in. Ratchet ran up to him excitedly. He was always like a happy puppy to see his hubby.

''Buddy! How did practice go? You ready?''

Clank rubbed his arm sheepishly. ''I think so, though i'm still quite nervous. I know, that's ridiculous, we've performed so many times already.'' 

Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't worry. This will be great. Right guys?''

Sly gave them a thumbs up. ''Yep! Because we're awesome. But, hey, after this is all over, we gotta still hang out.''

Rayman nodded. ''Yeah, it would kinda suck not to see each other for a while. I know we're all gonna be busy with our own stuff, but I do like hanging out with you guys...shockingly enough.''

Sly gave him a friendly punch to the arm. ''Oh boy, you're funny.'' 

Rayman glared at him. ''Give me a bro punch like that again and we aren't going on date night for months.'' 

Sly rolled his eyes. ''Yeah right, you can't resist me.'' 

Spyro looked at the stage. The biggest one yet. And it was also going to be their biggest performance yet.

And their last.

He looked at the group. Crash gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up, tongue lolling out in excitement. 

It was time. 

That night, the concert hall was filled to the brim with fans. They were pouring out the doors of the huge stadium the group were performing in, all eager to see the final hurrah of their favourite band of video game icons. The crowd below the stage was bustling with activity- this truly was their biggest show ever. Backstage, Spyro and the others were all set to go, mics ready, sparkling outfits on. Clank looked a bit nervous, but Ratchet squeezed his hand, whispering to him, and whatever he said made him look calmer. Crash was bouncing around like a mad man, Spyro had never seen him so excited! Or any of them, for that matter. Everyone was beaming. They practiced and practiced, had years and years of raising money for charity and making great experiences, and now it was time to start the new chapters in their life, going out on being a boy band with a bang. They could never be more ready.

Spyro peaked from backstage. The crowd was the largest amount of people he'd ever seen at one of their shows. It was up to the size of crowds at other more famous band's concerts. He couldn't believe it. But really, he was looking for Elora. He scanned the crowd, but couldn't see her. His face dropped. Come on, come on...

Then, through the doors in the back, she came through. She made her way to the front row, locking eyes with Spyro and smiling. He smiled back, then slid back behind the stage. Yes! She was there! That had to be a good sign- their friendship was ready to get back on track. He was finally ready to talk to her, and he was gonna do it tonight, reconciling their friendship. This was going to be the best night ever! 

''You guys ready for this?'' Spyro asked the group.

Everyone looked at each other, then back at Spyro, nodding. It was time for them to go on.

''Let's do this!'' signed Crash.

Together, they made it out on stage to a crowd that erupted into loud cheering, blinding stage lights and smoke and lasers...but in all that, what stood out for Spyro most in the crowd was Elora, standing their at the front row, ready to support him- all of them. And he could notice other friends and family in the crowd too; for them, those were the people that mattered most, as much as they loved all their fans, they couldn't wait to spend quality time with the ones that mattered most in their life. And to do what they did best in their career: video games. Which is why they had better make their last show ever their best. 

Spyro took his place at the front, stepping up to his mic, ready to address the crowd. 

''Hey everyone! We're so glad you could all make it for our grande finale!''

The crowd roared with more cheering at his words, while also looking a little sad about it being the finale. 

''I know you're probably all sad to see us go, but remember, our heart is in gaming. You will always find us there.''

''AND FOLLOW US ON TWITTER, AND FACEBOOK, AND INSTRAGRAM AND-'' Crash started signing to the crowd.

Spyro put his arms down. ''-basically, keep following us and whatever adventures we get into! You have been amazing, loyal fans, and we all love you!''

Spyro looked at everyone. The moment of truth.

''ONE TWO THREE FOUR!'' 

KABOOOMMMMMM

Something burst through the ceiling of the concert hall, landing in the middle of the crowd.

The group exclaimed out loud together, ''WHAT THE HECK!'' 

The crowd gasped as they saw what it was. Spyro squinted. What the-?

It was Amy. Holy. Shit.

And she looked mad. REALLY mad. Seething with rage. She stomped towards the stage.

The group backed away nervously, Ratchet holding onto Clank protectively, as Sly did the same for Rayman. What was happening?

She breathed heavily, like an angry beast ready to destroy everything. ''WHERE. IS. SONIC!!!''

Spyro shook his head, fear coarsing through him. He had never felt fear like this before.

''We don't know where Sonic is! We haven't even seen him here!'' 

''You LIAR!'' 

Amy jumped towards Spyro, ready to hammer him. Crash quickly knocked him out of the way, and her hammer went right through the stage floor. She picked it up, looking around angrily. 

''You okay?'' Crash signed to him.

Spyro nodded. ''Wait a minute, where's Elora?''

He looked around frantically. There she was! She came rushing towards the stage.

''Leave them alone Amy! Sonic isn't here!'' 

Amy snapped her the most terrifying look possible. ''Then why did I see him COME THROUGH THOSE DOORS!'' 

She rushed towards Elora, hammer ready to strike. 

''NO!'' yelled out Spyro, jumping in the air, knocking Amy onto the floor before she could hit Elora. 

Elora gasped. ''Spyro!'' 

Spyro got up, shaking himself off. That actually hurt. Amy was in way better shape than she looked, muscles almost as hard as a rock. He had to give her credit for that, she worked out. 

She got up, looking angrier than ever, now directing her rage at Spyro. She said nothing more as she began to stomp menacingly toward him. Spyro got into a fighting position, just as the rest of the group flanked behind him, also ready to fight. He looked at his friends. Even Elora looked ready to fight. And apparently the rest of the crowd had already left, he just noticed. God dammit, their concert! She ruined the whole thing! Now Spyro was angry.

''This was supposed to be our final performance, something amazing to leave the fans with, and you ruined it! What is your problem?!?!'' he yelled at her. 

Just as they were about to collide with her, Sonic burst into the room.

''STOP!''

Everyone turned to look at him.

''Sonic!'' they all shouted in unison. 

Amy looked at him, eyes practically glowing red. ''YOU!'' 

Sonic looked like he immediately regretted his decision. ''Uhhhh'' 

''GIVE IT BACK!'' Amy shouted as she lunged at him with full force.

He dodged her attack, being the fastest thing alive and all, and hid behind the group.

''Hey guys, sorry to ruin your event thing. Your music is surprisingly good!''

Rayman glared at the blue hedgehog. ''What the hell did you do?!?!''

Amy was now coming their way, charging at them like a bull.

''Nothing! She just thinks I stole her prized family recipe book!''

''...Wait what?''

Amy smashed into the floor again, just as they all dodged her.

Crash grabbed Sonic by the collar. ''You stole something from her?!?! Are you nuts!'' 

''I don't understand sign language dude!''

Crash huffed as he dropped him. He crossed his arms irritably. 

''Besides, I didn't actually steal it! Silver did!'' 

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. No way. This wasn't related to a romance problem...

She mistook Silver for Sonic! Again! And it didn't looked like she was giving Sonic any chance to explain.

''So she's really been chasing you for all these years??? Just because of THIS?'' Sly asked. 

''Yes! I don't get it anyway it's just a dumb book!''

''Just...a dumb...BOOK?!?!'' 

Amy had heard that, and was coming at Sonic at full speed. They had distracted him enough that he didn't get a chance to make a speedy dodge, and she landed the hit, sending him through the ground. Everyone gasped in shock and ran to the hole, looking down. They couldn't even see him. Amy looked a million times better, to their relief, and didn't look like she wanted to attack them anymore. She ''hmphed'', turning her nose up in the air and walking out the door. 

As she exited, she yelled back, ''Think AGAIN before you take ANY of my stuff, blue boy!'' 

The group continued to look down the hole. They couldn't just leave him there, they had to get him out. 

Elora ran after Amy, shouting, ''Amy wait!''

Spyro yelled after her, ''What are you doing?!?!''

''I have to go try to explain to her that he's innocent, maybe she'll listen now!''

Oh Elora, always the diplomat. He admired that about her. Spyro was more, flame first ask questions later. And he totally could have toasted that pink powder puff if he wanted to. Maybe. Actually, now that he thought about it, it probably wouldn't have even worked on her. She must be superhuman. 

''How are we going to get him out?'' asked Rayman. 

Crash raised his hand. ''I'll do it.'' 

Spyro tilted his head at him. ''How? Oh, wait, that's right, you can dig, can't you?''

Crash shrugged. ''I'm the only one here that probably can, yeah. I'll be right back.''

And with that, Crash jumped down the hole. If Sonic was stuck, Crash could dig him out easy. Spyro just hoped they could get back up okay. 

None of them could believe this happened. Their final concert, ruined by that pink hedgehog. Who would have thought? Hopefully the fans weren't too shaken up by this, er, incident. Looking outside, they could see that the other fans that were waiting out there had left too. The wrath of Amy frightened all. Rightfully so. 

Spyro couldn't help but wonder though, what was so special about a recipe book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the taste of chaos


End file.
